


Corpse Bride(Fiancé?)

by sweet_lives



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween!!, Love at First Sight, M/M, and lots of blushing, i wrote this at 2am, inspired by the movie corpse bride because wtf not, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lives/pseuds/sweet_lives
Summary: Yuu storms off in a fit of anger and forgets to look at his surroundings. Was this really meant to be? This is just a late submission in celebration of Halloween!! Just some fluffy Seraph of the Gay ;)





	

"Screw them. Screw all of them!" 

Yuu was grumbling as he marched his way through the woods. Hands stuffed deep into his pockets as each step he took made echoes in the woods with breaking twigs beneath his feet. Not caring about where it was he was going since he knew his way back. Even through anger he wasn't dumb enough to get himself lost. 

"All it is are some dumb ass vows! Besides, I don't even wanna marry Shinoa." Kicking a rock that had terrible luck of having been in his path. Hitting a tree as it made a loud thud. 

Yuu continued to grumble as he pulled out a ring from his pocket. Staring at the piece of expensive jewelry as if it were the source of all his hate. Well, it was a part of it, to say the least. 

"Hmph...I can say these dumb vows just fine!" 

Yuu was to wed Shinoa Hiragi. Both his and her family were rather rich and well known in the town and it would benefit their families greatly. It would at least combine them to be able to profit more, but did anyone ask Yuu? The answer is clearly no. 

Out of anger from the harassment he was receiving from practically everyone but Yoichi while preparing for the actual wedding day, Yuu had marched out of the hall. Not caring at the voices calling out his name from behind as he just walked away. To his surprise and thankfulness no one had followed him. Good.

Sighing out loudly before he had stopped walking. Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

Yuu then opened his eyes, rolled his shoulders back, and stood tall. 

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Lifting up his hand and smoothly as if caressing something sweetly.

"Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine." Grabbing a rock off a tree stump as he held that up as a cheer before placing it back down and moving through the forest. Not bothering to look around as he continued to speak. 

"With this candle," breaking off a short branch from a bush and pretended to light it. "I will light your way in darkness." Voice getting louder and much more confident.

"With this ring," pulling out the ring from his pocket as he closed his eyes. Holding it to his heart as he held out his other hand waiting for an offer. "I ask you to be mine."

 

“…”

"Um..."

Yuu could've sworn he heard a voice in front of him. He had hoped that he was wrong. Slowly he began to open his eyes and look up. He was right. 

"I...um....seriously?" The stranger had spoken as there was an evident blush on his cheeks. Even though it was nighttime and the moon was high, Yuu could still see the pink. Not like his face was any better as he stood completely frozen, practically gaping at the other. 

"We don't even know each other's names...aren't you moving a bit fast?" the hot strange man spoke. Yuu wasn't going to correct his thoughts on the person because seriously, hot damn this guy was good looking. 

The stranger looked down at his clothes and then back up at Yuu's. "I guess it works out. You are wearing black and I'm wearing white..." 

Yuu had no clue as to why he was still standing completely still. It was just he couldn’t get his body to move and yet his mind was at a complete blank. He was getting lost by staring into the other's crystal blue eyes. They were magnificent, beautiful, the most amazing thing he has ever seen. Everything about this man was just too perfect. It was seriously unreal! 

The next thing Yuu knew he slapped himself across the face. The hand he used happened to be the one with the ring in It. the ring then flew out of his hand and landed a few feet away. 

"Ah!" The stranger gasped as he looked over and walked to go grab the piece of jewelry. "That's pretty rude you know." 

Yuu couldn't help but stare at the guy’s ass as he bent over and picked it up. It's as if the guy had done that on purpose. There were plenty of other ways to get down and grab something. Yuu shook his head rapidly in hopes to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind. 

"Would you look at that!" 

Yuu stopped his head shaking to see what was so enlightening. The man turned around as his hand was held up. 

"It's a perfect fit." Smiling with his mouth shut as his eyes gleamed while looking at the ring. Yuu could tell the other was rather excited to see it. What the hell was going on?! 

"Oh, I'm Mika by the way. Probably should've introduced myself first but you said your vows so perfectly! I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt." 

Oh God, even his voice was hot. Yuu blushed as he brought his hands up to groan out loud into them. 

"Um...you know, in today's society it's polite to state your name after someone says theirs" Mika commented as he placed a hand on his hip and smiled. 

'Fucking cute ass piece of shit. How the hell can one guy look so damn cute!' Yuu groaned to himself as his face was glowing red now. 

"I-it's Yuuchiro." 

"Yuu-chi-ro." Mika sounded out as he swished his finger around as if conducting while he spoke the name. 

'Fuck.' Yuu groaned to himself once again as he couldn't help but admire Mika. 

"It's a nice name, but can I call you Yuu-chan?" 

"What? Why?" 

"Ah! He speaks!" 

"S-shut up!" 

"Now now Yuu-chan, that's not how one speaks to their husband." Mika winked as he started to laugh from Yuu's reaction. 

"Wait...since I'm wearing white...no. You're clearly shorter than me."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?! You're probably like half an inch taller than me." 

"Still taller."

"Ugh!" 

"Heh, I'm only teasing." Mika laughed out as he started to approach Yuu. Looking down at his hand as he started to take off the ring. Lifting it up as he handed it back to the other. 

"I know this probably means nothing to you since we just met and all but, whoever you're going to say that to is a very lucky person." 

Yuu looked down at the ring as he slowly took it back. Blushing as he looked away and quickly stuffed the ring back into his pocket. 

"I doubt that." Grumbling as Mika had to lean forward just to hear him. Somehow Yuu managed to speak quiet enough and grumble in just the right way to not hear him in a completely empty forest. 

"Huh? Why is that?" 

"I'm....kinda being forced into this marriage." Why the hell was he complaining to some stranger about this?! It's not like he cares.

Mika stood quietly as he let that information process. "Well....that's not very nice. Humans shouldn't belittle something as marriage when it should be between two people who genuinely love each other." 

Huffing out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "You sound poetic- wait, what do you mean by humans? Aren't you one yourself?" Yuu had asked as he hoped he didn't run into some kind of freak. 

"Hm? Ah, well...I guess you could say I partially am." 

Yuu made a confused expression at the blonde. It was enough said without anything needing to be spoken. 

"Ha! Well, I'm not sure what you'll do if I tell you."

"And why is that?" Yuu crossed his arms in a somewhat pout. 

Mika couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Yuu looked right now. 

"There are people who will see me as a monster and try to kill me." 

"Why would they wanna do that?" Yuu couldn't understand what this hot guy was getting at. Of course there are many things going on in this world but what the hell is this guy then? Some kind of alien? Because that would be weird and just his luck to run into one in the middle of the forest. 

"You gotta promise not to react badly." 

"Seriously?" Yuu sighed out in annoyance. 

"Yes, Yuu-chan."

Every time Mika spoke his name like that it would send shivers down his spine. 

"Ugh! Alright fine, I promise! Now what the hell are you? Half alien or something?" 

Mika couldn't help the laugh that had escaped his mouth. Covering his mouth as he did so before calming down some and looking back at the other. 

"I'm part vampire." Once lowering his hand he smiled some and only then did Yuu finally notice the fangs. 

Eyes going wide as once again he stood frozen. Looking at the others mouth for a while longer before looking back up into the blonde's blue eyes. 

"You could say I'm half dead I guess?" 

Yuu couldn't believe this. If it were his adoptive father, Guren, he was sure the man would have killed this guy without a second thought. Yuu swallowed nervously as he couldn't believe he was actually falling for someone he knew he could never be with. 

Mika started to become a bit on edge by Yuu's quietness. Taking a step back just to be safe, not like he couldn't protect himself it was just that he didn't want to have to hurt someone as good looking as Yuu. He has seen some pretty decent people, but none of them could hold a candle to Yuu's beauty. 

"Um...I should probably go then-" 

"No wait!" Yuu reached forward which ended up with him taking a few steps closer from how far back Mika had gotten from him. Clasping his hand around the others rather cold wrist. 

"What do you mean by half vampire?" 

Mika was shocked both physically and mentally. Physically because Yuu's hand was extremely warm compared to his ice cold skin and mentally because he never would've guessed someone would care about him. 

“Why do you care?” Mika said as he hoped he didn’t sound rude. He was genuinely curious as to why someone would care about him.

Yuu felt a bit bad for prying on someone. Then again, he wanted to know why this person was only half. It could be something as simple as being born that way or as tragic as being forced to against your own will.

“I just...wanna know.” Not pulling his hand back as he continued holding onto Mika’s wrist.

Mika looked at Yuu before sighing out. 

"’Well...I was forced into becoming one, but I have yet to drink human blood. Once doing that you then fully turn into a vampire." Eyes casting down as the memory was starting to come back to him. 

Yuu gulped as he continued to hold onto Mika's wrist. For some odd reason he did not want this person to leave. If he did then he may never see this man again. Now that he was more focused he noticed the grim expression on the other’s face.

"I-I....I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry? It's not like it's your fault I became one anyway." 

"Y-yeah, but still..." 

"Heh, you're pretty cute, you know that?" Mika smiled as he stepped forward. Not wanting to bring some stranger down from his own sob story. It's not like anything would change anyway. 

Yuu snapped out of his thoughts as he snatched his hand away and glared at the blonde vampire. 

"W-whatever! I'm not cute, I'm handsome." 

"Whatever you say, my lovely princess." 

"Coming from the guy wearing white." 

Mika looked down at his clothing before he laughed some. 

Oh geez, that laugh was beautiful as well. Was there anything that wasn't good on mister perfect over here? Yuu couldn't handle this but he had to to keep the other from leaving so soon. 

"You should probably head back home though Yuu-chan." Mika spoke softly as he looked around. 

"It's not safe to stay out this late, not when there's others around that may seek out to harm you." 

"But you'll protect me." Yuu had no idea as to why his mouth decided to utter such embarrassing words. 

Mika smiled as he blushed. "Isn't that what husbands do for one another?" 

Yuu sputtered out his next jumble of words, "it's not- we aren't even- you though-" 

"It's fine, it's fine!" Mika waved his hands to keep the other from practically combusting right in front of him. Why did this guy have to suddenly show up out of nowhere and literally propose to him in the most romantic of ways? It was like a dream come true, but those words weren't spoken for him. They never will be. 

"I was just teasing. But I meant what I said, Yuu-chan." Mika stepped forward and placed his hands on Yuu's shoulders as he looked deep into those bright green eyes. They looked so pure, as if nothing bad has ever affected him to bring him down. Mika envied that. If only he could have been stronger then maybe he could have met this person in a more comfortable way.

"Whoever is the one you speak those words to is a very lucky-" that next moment was completely out of the blue. 

Yuu had leaned up partially and pressed his lips against Mika's. Eyes shut as he placed a hand onto the blonde's shoulder. 

Now it was Mika's turn to stand frozen. He had no clue what to do, how to react, or anything. His mind was drawing a complete blank. 

Before he had anymore time to figure out what to do, Yuu was pulling away. 

"S-sorry. I don't know what came over me." Yuu spoke as he let his hand stay on the others shoulder. Looking up into Mika's eyes as his cheeks were red, almost redder than his own. 

Mika didn't know what had possessed him to do so but he leaned down slightly and pressed his lips onto Yuu's. Placing his hands on the others hips as he closed his eyes to enjoy the others soft and yet slightly chapped lips. 

It didn't take Yuu long before he succumbed to his desires. Placing his hands on Mika’s cheeks as he kissed back.

A few moments had passed before Mika had pulled away. Blinking lazily down at Yuu as he kept his hands on the others hips. 

"You know, we just met and all and we kissed...and yet, you proposed to me first. Aren't we doing this backwards?" Mika couldn't help but make light of the moment. He wasn't sure why he had let his heart take over. For some reason it had just felt like the right thing to do that. 

"Well...it just felt right to do it." Yuu spoke out loud. Practically speaking Mika's own thought process. This was seriously some pretty cliche stuff going on now. 

The two stood still, just enjoying one another's company even though the two had barely gotten to know each other's names just moments ago. 

"Now what?" Mika broke the silence as he awaited Yuu's answer. 

"Do you like being a vampire?" 

"No." Was the immediate response to that. 

Yuu felt his heart beat just a bit quicker from that quick response. "Do you wish to be human again?" 

"Is that even possible?" 

"Do you?" 

Mika blinked confusingly at Yuu before he nodded. "Y-yeah." 

"Then come back with me. I'll do everything in my power to make you human again." 

Mika could feel his heart pounding harder in his chest. He wanted to cry at this person's willingness to put his time into turning Mika back into what he desperately wished he could be once again. 

"Won't I be looked down upon and also approached where you live?" 

"Yeah. But, anyone who has a problem with you can deal with me." Yuu said with a smiled as he stepped back. 

"But..."

"Mika," 

Mika shivered at the sound of his name being spoken. 

"Trust me. I will find a way, even if it kills me." 

"Now, I wouldn't want that." 

"Neither would I..." Yuu pondered as looked down at the ground with a hand on his chin. 

"Thank you, Yuu-chan. You just saying that really makes me feel good." Mika would've said many other things but he didn't want to sound too depressing. It would be bad to show Yuu how broken he has already become. He was okay without living anymore. He wasn't okay with dying either, but it's not like he could do anything about it and no way in hell was he going to drink a human's blood. Never will he become one of those bloodsuckers. 

"Will you?" 

"Will I what?" Mika spoke quietly as he wasn't sure what Yuu wanted. 

"Will you come home with me?" Reaching his hand out as an offering. This time his reach was directed and all for Mika to take a hold of. That hadn't gone unnoticed by the blonde either. 

Mika blushed as he slowly lifted his own hand up and placed it into the others much warmer one. 

"Yes." 

Yuu couldn't keep back the smile forming on his face as his fingers laced with Mika's. 

The two then began their journey back to where Yuu had stomped away just a little while ago. 

"Now, I'll have to warn you about everyone," 

As Yuu continued talking about every person Mika would have to meet, Mika couldn't help but get slightly side track. He had walked out into the forest because he was tired of living with a bunch of bloodsuckers. He was tired of being an outcast and also being a filthy vampire himself. He didn't expect to be saved by none other than a human either. 

His walk into the forest had started out grim and what he had expected to be the last of his days, but now he was walking out of said forest the happiest he could ever be. 

"I trust you, Yuu-chan." 

"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry. I'll protect you from everyone's snide comments and everyone's glares."

If only Yuu had known how deep his words had truly meant. Mika just smiled and laughed as he squeezed Yuu's hand slightly. 

Yeah, everything will be brighter now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I love the movie Corpse Bride and I couldn't sleep so I decided to just whip this up!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


End file.
